


Dreams to Nightmares

by zmoc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmoc/pseuds/zmoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is dosed with a hallucinogenic that has sinister side effects.</p><p> </p><p>******Fair warning, this one is a sick little idea that popped into my head in reaction to the Vertigo speculation over the hiatus.  It features Felicity being physically and mentally hurt and tormented, so if that bothers you, please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams to Nightmares

 

The setting is the same, every time.She thinks it’s the most devious part of their plan.Every time, the same cement floor, the same metal chair, the same dank air, the same blank walls.Cold, but not cold enough to numb her skin.Dark, but not dark enough to hide the threats around her.She’s halfway convinced herself it’s their real weapon.She wishes the setting was what was going to push her over the edge.She knows though, there is far worse to come.

 

“Shall we try again, Felicity?”

 

She looked down to find her wrists strapped to the arms of the chair, same as the time before, and the time before that.Her feet were bare, the chill from the concrete seeping into her soles.The same, the same, everything was always the same, including him.Especially him.

 

“It’s not you,” she hissed.

 

He clucked his tongue, reminding her of a rattler about to strike.“How many times do I have to prove it to you, Felicity?It _is_ me.And you are you.And Digg is, well, he’s Digg.Now that we’ve don't introductions, tell me what I want to know.”

 

“If you would just tell me what you want,” she started, angry at him, at _them_ for perpetrating this lie, trying to break her like this.

 

“Felicity, you know what I want to know.Tell me.”Cold blue eyes flashed at her, the now familiar storm beginning to brew.

 

“I don’t.I don’t know who you are, I don’t know what you want!”She gasped as he cruelly grasped her chin, his fingers digging into the delicate flesh of her jawline.

 

“Fine, we start from step one.  Again.  I’m getting tired of this, but it’s your choice, Felicity.Say my name.Oliver.Say it!”

 

“No,” her voice was strangled, her jaw clenched against the pain that she knew was only starting.“You’re not him.”

 

“Why must we always go back to this?How do you want me to prove it to you today, Felicity?Show you the latest scars, the stitches you put in two days ago?The bruise Roy gave me when we sparred last night?Do you want me to remind you, again, of how you tasted when I kissed you?  The little sigh into my mouth before you opened for me?  How you kissed me back for just a moment before you walked away?Rank, file and serial number?” At this, he snickered cruelly as his eyes flicked behind her and she groaned internally, knowing what was about to come.

 

“Felicity, you know it’s him, and you know it’s me,” warm, heavy hands rested on her shoulders.She didn’t need to look up to see the familiar face of her friend behind her, but this Oliver gleefully yanked her head back so she could meet Diggle’s eyes.

 

“Just tell him what he wants to know, and all this will stop.”

 

“John, please.” she tried, tears starting to blur her vision.

 

“There we go, Oliver.At least she’s calling us by name now,” the big man smiled coldly at his partner as he released her hair, letting her head slump to the side.

 

“No, it’s not you, John.This is not you and this is not him,” she cringed, hating her stubborn streak, but she knew.She had to know.Digg and Oliver would never do this, this was not them.

 

“No.”

 

“Digg,” his voice was soft, but she knew what would come yet.The man behind her began to squeeze, inexorably crushing her shoulders in his massive hands.She struggled, kicking out with her bare feet and feeling her toe break against _his_ shin, jerking her wrists against the restraints, cutting into her own delicate flesh in the process.  

 

“No!It’s not you.It’s not either of you!I don’t know how you know what you know, I don’t know how-“ she broke off with a strangled gasp as his hand clapped over her mouth.He eyed the man behind her again and the pressure immediately lessened.

 

“Shhhh, now.Shhhh.The next words I want to hear come out of your pretty little mouth are ‘Oliver, here is the information you’ve been asking for,’ OK?”His eyes bore into hers even as she searched for some hint of who he was and why he was doing this to her.It wasn’t him.She had to believe it wasn’t him.“Nod if you understand,” the threat was implied.She nodded once, slowly, knowing she still wouldn’t comply.She couldn’t.They both knew it as he removed his hand.

 

“You’re not Oliver,” she screamed.“It’s not you, you’re not him!You are not Oliver!” 

 

He glowered down at her, his jaw clenched.“You asked for this, Felicity.”

 

She saw him raise his hand to strike her, disbelieving even as his arm descended.She welcomed the bliss of oblivion as she sank into darkness again.

 

“Felicity?Felicity - I’m here!It’s Oliver.Come back, Felicity!Come back,” Oliver’s fist slammed into the steel of the table as the blonde stilled yet again, the heart rate monitor slowing to a somnambulistic rhythm.

 

“Goddamnit!Do you have anything yet, Barry?Anything that can counteract the drug?”

 

“I’m working as fast as I can, Oliver, and Caitlin’s on her way in to help.I just hope we have enough time.”

 

The other man moved to the unconscious woman’s side yet again, gently dabbing the sweat from her forehead with a damp cloth.  

 

“Before SCPD showed up, Crow told me that this drug he gave her would distort her mind.Make her friends her enemies, those closest to her would be seen as threats.Even when she wakes up, Barry, I don’t know how badly she’ll have been affected.”

 

“She’ll be OK, Oliver.Whatever it is, we’ll get her through it.”

There was no response from Oliver as he sank onto the stool next to the cot, grasping one delicate hand in his large one.

 

“She has to.This can’t happen to her, Barry.Anyone but her.”

 

“I know, Oliver.We’ll fix this.”

 

“We have to.”He braced himself as the monitor began to pick up, her heart rate increasing as another episode began.


End file.
